


Sleep and his Half-brother Death

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доброе утро, Америка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and his Half-brother Death

Убежище покидали в трясущемся бронированном вагоне, перевозящем оружие и припасы в сторону Нью-Йорка. Я не собирался бежать – просто не мог бежать, – но таков Нил: когда люди рядом с ним спотыкаются, он либо бросает их на обочине, либо продолжает нести на руках. Думаю, оба варианта я познал на своей шкуре. У нас был древний радиоприемник, два тяжелых рюкзака, бесполезных баксов двадцать и кактусовая водка в бутылке из-под Джонни Уокера. Укутывая её в ворох какого-то тряпья перед тем, как взвалить вещи на плечо и двинуться в путь, Нил хохотал, говоря, что ему первый раз в жизни действительно повезло – он попал в убежище в Техасе, где кактусы росли повсюду. Удивительный штат – в равной степени вотчина фермеров и наркоманов.

Радио перестало ловить волну спустя каких-то несколько сотен миль, а ведь Аллен когда-то так надеялся стать маяком. Воспоминания о том, как собирали детали для станции, как спорили о передаче координат, сделались со временем смутными и размытыми, всё, что осталось на изнанке век – лицо Аллена, когда он плотно прижал наушники к голове обеими руками и зажмурился, прежде чем впервые произнести:

– Доброе утро, Америка.

Утро для Америки не было добрым, впрочем, ложь во многом так и остается костяком искусства. Для всех, кроме, пожалуй, Нила. И меня вслед за ним. Лгать не хотелось. Хотелось описывать всё, что я вижу перед собой, жадно учиться у ландшафта, рельефа гор, теней кактусов у дороги. Билл бы понял, но его я даже в убежище видел редко.

Хрип в динамике всё нарастал, и спустя какое-то время радио стихло совсем – голос Аллена исчез, остался только бешеный перестук колес да звуки, с которым камни ударялись в металлическую обшивку. От железнодорожной станции Эль-Пасо, Мекки целых поколений бродяг и бутлегеров, поезд отходил на рассвете. Стук колёс не помогал размечать время и расстояние, я мог судить по тому, какое сейчас время суток, только по лучам солнца, пробивающимся сквозь щели в обшивке, а потом – по густой тьме. Когда радио перестало ловить окончательно, и мы принялись прикидывать, сколько миль осталось позади после Далласа, Нил поднял голову и посмотрел вверх, прежде чем подпрыгнуть, цепляясь ладонями за перекладины под потолком. Он толкнул крышку люка и в вагон хлынул ветер, пахнущий песком и травой – ни следа запаха крови или гнили, никаких криков в тишине – только холодный ночной воздух, такой чистый, что схватывало дыхание.

Нил схватился за края жалобно скрипнувшего металла и подтянулся на вытянутых руках, по пояс высовываясь в отверстие в потолке. В крыше нашего временного дома образовалась дыра, и никакой луны в ней я не видел, зато услышал хохот, а сквозь хохот – голос Нила, восторженно кричащего сквозь стук колес и свист ветра над вагоном:

– Проезжаем границу, Джек, ты слышишь, мы проезжаем границу, больше никакого Техаса, приятель!

Я с трудом вытянулся между коробками и ящиками, на радиоволне раздался длинный шипящий звук, но никакой музыки не предвиделось. Вагон вздрогнул, замедляясь, и Нил едва не рухнул вниз, но удержался под потолком, а потом, когда поезд сбавил скорость настолько, что даже свист ветра над крышей перестал оглушать, подтянулся снова, выбираясь на крышу. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Ехали мы теперь совсем медленно – то ли приближались к станции, то ли какие-то проблемы были с самим составом, я не знал, а Нилу было всё равно. Он помог мне подтянуться и поддержал за плечи, когда я едва не потерял равновесие, и снова расхохотался, вглядываясь в бледную утреннюю зарю – местность была безлюдна, и Техас мы в самом деле проехали. Хотя я не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, где мы теперь.

Поезд остановился, дёрнувшись так резко, что мы оба едва не рухнули обратно в распахнутый люк, рискуя переломать шеи и позвоночники, но чудом удержались, а потом Нил ступней пнул крышку, захлопывая её, и невозмутимо лег прямо на ребристый металл, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как выступы в железе упираются в спину. Я лёг рядом – крыша оказалась широкой и умещались мы легко, – и мы лежали плечом к плечу до тех пор, пока не истаяла последняя звезда. Стоянка казалась бесконечной. Кажется, я ни о чем не думал. Запасы еды, маршрут после того, как поезд прибудет на свою единственную конечную станцию, патроны, винтовка, которой только предстоит оттягивать плечо – всё осталось внизу, в вагоне, а сейчас была только эта ужасно долгая стоянка и сон, укутывающий сознание против воли. Нил отключился почти моментально. Я дрейфовал на границе между сном и явью. Рассвет оказался бледным, желтоватым, словно все оттенки алого свело в сплошную сепию. Первые же звуки после долгой тишины взрезали слух, тяжело ударили будто бы прямо в стенки черепа – это были выстрелы.

Последний раз мне пришлось отстреливаться где-то между Сан-Диего и Тихуаной. У меня был дробовик, у монстров вокруг – невозможность почувствовать боль или страх. И мне казалось, что именно это, а вовсе не количество, делает их сильнее тех, что остались в живых.

Звуки становились все ближе – всхлипы, шорохи, низкий вой на грани слышимости. Выстрелы казались гораздо громче. Мы не слышали голосов охраны или тех, кто гнал состав вперед, не было и следа паники, словно всё происходящее стало обыденностью, привычной до тошноты. Это было правдой.

Год назад… Да, кажется, всего год назад Аллен и Нил подобрали меня на трассе в Мексике и довезли до Финикса, чтобы оттуда на товарняках отправить до убежища в Эль-Пасо. Я ехал обратно вглубь страны и больше не чувствовал под ногами родной земли.

Поднявшись на ноги и посмотрев на дорогу впереди, я и правда увидел их – изломанные человеческие фигуры, движущиеся с рваной пластикой не столько персонажей литературы ужасов, сколько надравшихся бродяг, каких я видел сотни за годы жизни на обочине этой самой жизни. Привыкнуть к тому, что категория смерти больше не существует, как таковая, мне было непросто ровно до тех пор, пока я не столкнулся с толпой заражённых лицом к лицу, и не понял, что не вижу перед собой ничего нового или пугающего.

Пока охранники отстреливались, мы вернулись в вагон – я повис на руках и спрыгнул вниз, а потом поймал Нила, и мы едва не покатились по полу, когда спустя пару мгновений тронулся состав. Выстрелы стихли, едва поезд набрал скорость. На пару страшных секунд меня пронзило мыслью о том, что зараженных даже не пытались уничтожить (или от них не пытались защититься, и кто бы мог сказать, что вернее), а просто пытались согнать с путей, как сгоняли бы диких животных, случайно забредших на железнодорожное полотно, выстрелами в воздух.

В этом бы виделся род усталой бессмысленной жестокости, если бы я не видел там, в Тихуане, как эти существа, похожие на поздних пьяниц, голыми руками проламывают своим жертвам черепа. Но ирония в том, что в юности я служил во флоте. Я знал, на что способны люди и без вируса, вспарывающего их рассудок.

В открытый люк лился сероватый утренний свет. День обещал быть пасмурным – в квадрате неба над нашими головами собирались серые тучи, наверняка царапающие тяжелым брюхом вершины гор на западе. Вот-вот должен был начаться сезон дождей. Поезд мчался к Нью-Йорку, но нам, мне и Нилу, нечего было делать в Нью-Йорке так же, как в Техасе.

Думаю, я просто не хотел оставаться один. Одиночество – то, что гонит вперёд гораздо яростнее даже страха за свою жизнь. Нил лёг на полу рядом со мной, вполголоса затягивая песню о той, что придёт в апреле, чтобы умереть в конце лета*. Забытый радиоприемник прокашлялся обрывком фортепианной вариации, и она легла на его немузыкальное пение удивительно ровно, словно так и должно было быть.

Нил снова задремал, а я так и смотрел в квадрат туч над нашими головами, да сжимал в повлажневшей ладони приклад, кажется, в самом деле готовый выстрелить – то ли в монстров снаружи, то ли в собственную голову. Это тоже не имело значения. Под всё ускоряющийся перестук колес я провалился в сон, и видел во сне, как в апреле Элоиза Пинейру* впервые проходит мимо кафе на пляж.

**Author's Note:**

> *Речь идет о песнях "April Come She Will" Пола Саймона и Арта Гарфанкела и "Garota de Ipanema", прообразом которой была Элоиза Пинейру. Обе песни вышли в шестидесятых, и по отношению к описываемому времени это, конечно, анахронизм.  
> [Sleep and his Half-brother Death](http://www.johnwilliamwaterhouse.com/pictures/sleep-half-brother-death-1874/) – картина Джона Уильяма Уотерхауса, на которой изображены спящие Гипнос и Танатос.


End file.
